Complete
by RC2012
Summary: Pet Alien Cartoon Fanfic. Dinko and Mimi, a water spirit alien, have a romantic Valentines date. Romance fluff.


**Complete- A Pet Alien Fanfic**

Dinko was very excited.

It was Valentine's Day and he and his girlfriend Mimi, had a date tonight.

Mimi was a female water spirit. She was an alien too, but possessed the power to control water and fly thanks to the gem on her forehead.

The color of her skin is light aqua blue with her eyes being the color of regular blue. Both of her hands look like little oven mitts, each consisting of one thumb and one big finger. She also has a pointy tip on her head like Dinko, but it droops down behind her head like a ponytail. Her hands, feet, and pointy tip are white blue.

Dinko made the preparations for the date with the help of Tommy and his other friends.

Soon it was evening and everything was ready.

Dinko came up to the room Mimi was staying in the lighthouse.

He knocked on the door and Mimi stepped out, smiling.

Dinko smiled back.

He thought that she looked very lovely tonight.

The green alien held out his arm and led his lady down to the living room inside the lighthouse.

There was a small table with a pink table cloth covering it and on both side of the table were two plates, two glasses, two of each eating utensil, and a candle on each side.

Dinko pulled out a chair and gestured for Mimi to sit.

Mimi placed her hand to her mouth and giggled.

She walked over and sat down.

Dinko moved the chair forward and walked over to his own chair.

After he seated himself, Tommy came up wearing a waiter's outfit complete with a fake moustache.

He thought it seemed unnecessary, but seeing that Dinko really wanted this dinner to be as perfect and romantic as possible, he decided to go through with it for his best friend.

He held a notepad and a pencil.

"Hello I am Tommy, your waiter. And what may I get you tonight?" He said in a fake French accent.

Dinko and Mimi both knew what they wanted.

"Spaghetti with meatballs." Mimi happily said.

"The same." Dinko said.

Tommy wrote both orders down and nodded. Then he walked back down to the kitchen.

While Swanky and Flip prepared the food and Scruffy was kept out of the way, Tommy and Gumpers brought up some water to pour into Dinko and Mimi's glasses, and soda into two more glasses, and breadsticks. Then Gumpers played a violin while Tommy just stood next to him.

Dinko smiled romantically at Mimi while holding his glass of soda.

"What do you think, my love?"

"Everything is perfect." Mimi said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, love." Dinko happily said.

Half an hour later the food was ready and brought up by Tommy.

The two alien lovers eat and talked.

They talked about their feelings and how interesting Earth customs were.

After they finished eating, Tommy and Gumpers took away all the things on the table and brought them downstairs.

After everything was cleared, Dinko smiled.

"Thanks guys, that'll be all for tonight."

Tommy and Gumpers nodded and walk upstairs, followed by the rest of the lighthouse inhabitants.

Dinko's alien buddies would be staying with Tommy in his room for the night.

Dinko stood up and turned on the stereo. It began playing slow and beautiful music.

Dinko walked up to Mimi and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Mimi giggled and gave him her hand.

The two slow-danced all over the living room.

Dinko and Mimi both stared romantically into each other's eyes.

"Oh Dinko, this is all so beautiful and romantic."

Dinko smiled. "I know. I'm glad it feels that way to you as it does for me."

Then Dinko frowned.

"I'm sorry you got banished from your race and planet because of us."

Mimi looked concerned.

"No, don't be, Dinko Darling. They wanted to destroy you, but I wouldn't be a part of it because I didn't want to look like the bad guy."

She sighed.

"But sometimes, I do feel like a disgrace to my species, just like they said I was. Not just with refusing to destroy you, but with other water spirit customs. Maybe they're right, maybe I am a disgrace."

Dinko stopped in his dancing tracks and looked concerned.

"Mimi dear, never say that about yourself ever again."

Mimi stopped dancing too. "But Dinko…"

"Don't but nothing, Mimi. You are not the disgrace here, they are."

Dinko frowned while he stood there holding Mimi's hands in his.

Mimi stood before him just as still.

"They are the disgraces, thinking that such a wonderful and beautiful creature like yourself could ever be a disgrace. You are far from one, Mimi. You are…"

Dinko looked at her in a calm and earnest manner.

"You are the most kind and beautiful alien I have ever seen in my entire life."

Mimi began to smile and blush.

"And you are the handsomest I've ever met." She said to him.

Dinko continued staring at Mimi.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life. I couldn't imagine life without you."

Dinko paused.

"Mimi, what I'm trying to say is…"

Mimi looked so calm and lovely that it inspired Dinko to smile and continue.

"I love you, Mimi."

Mimi stared for a short bit and then smiled.

Tears were in her eyes.

"I love you too, Dinko."

Dinko smiled back.

The two both leaned in and kissed.

They smiled at each other as they continued to dance.

Dinko turned off the music half an hour later and led Mimi over to the couch.

He sat down and placed his hands behind his head as pillows.

The little green alien let out a pleasant sigh.

Mimi picked up Dinko's right foot and commenced to massaging Dinko's feet.

Dinko let out another pleasant sigh.

Mimi rubbed his feet for fifteen minutes before Dinko took a turn to rub hers.

After the massaging was over, Dinko sat beside Mimi on her left.

The two smiled at each other and laughed.

Then they kissed.

They sat on the couch for an hour, looking out ahead of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Dinko happily said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Mimi happily said back.

She rested her head against Dinko's shoulder.

Moments later, Dinko looked at her and realized that Mimi had fallen asleep.

Dinko smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Goodnight, Mimi. Pleasant dreams, my love."

He imagined her saying the same back. He was sure that she would if she were awake.

Dinko rested the back of his head against the couch with the right side of his head resting against Mimi's head.

Dinko closed his eyes.

Moments later, he too was asleep.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Dinko and Pet Alien belong to Mike Young Productions, Antefilms Productions, and Jeff Muncy. Mimi belongs to LillyTheSeedrian on deviantart. Check out her work sometime, especially the Pet Alien art. One drawing includes Mimi's bio.**

**~RC**


End file.
